Bird Watching
by The Invisible Fan
Summary: An obnoxious jay has taken up residence near Shigure’s house.


**Title**: Bird Watching

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: An obnoxious jay has taken up residence near Shigure's house.

For the challenge: Must include the phrase "I thought you knew" or some variant thereof for the lj community, instantmuse

A/N - I don't know if they have jays in Japan. If they don't, just pretend it's some equally obnoxious, screeching, small bird.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

KRAAAHHHH! KRAHHHHH!

The ear splitting, headache inducing cries of the jay clawed though the otherwise peaceful atmosphere of a delightful Sunday morning.

KRAAAHHHH! KRAHHHHH!

"...will that bird ever shut up!" Yuki winced as another one of the screeching cries split the air.

Tohru, the eternal optimist, tried to lighten the mood, "It's a very lively singer."

"Like nails on a chalkboard," Yuki grumbled.

"Well maybe it'll leave soon," Tohru said, still trying to cheer him up. She began to remove the breakfast dishes from the table.

"It's been here for a week, I doubt it's going to leave," Shigure said, glancing out the window at the feathered menace.

Only Kyo didn't seem to mind the presence of the bird. Instead he seemed to content to watch the odd little bird hop from branch to branch shouting it's message to the world.

Moments later, Tohru returned from the kitchen, "Is there anything you want me to pick up from the market? I was planning on going this morning."

"I'll go with you," Yuki quickly answered, happy to have a reason to get away from the bird.

Shigure shook his head in response to Tohru's question, "Alas, I must work on my book before I give Mit-chan another heart attack. You be good Yuki! Protect our little flower!"

"Quit being so melodramatic."

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo remained entranced by the screeching bird.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Anything you want me to pick up from the store?"

"Not really."

Tohru smiled, "We'll be back soon then."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

KRAAAHHHH! KRAHHHHH!

Crimson eyes followed the quick little movements. He'd been learning it's patterns. Which branches it liked to sit on, and where it usually was at times of the day. It's movements were just so... _fascinating_.

KRAAAHHHH! KRAHHHHH!

He sat on the porch in the warm sunshine, watching it. With a quick little flit of the wings, it landed on another branch. His eyes followed, noting every detail. His weight shifted forward, so intent was his focus. A little chirp softly escaped his throat.

The bird paused and fell silent, cocking it's head at the unfamiliar sound.

Kyo slowly shifted his weight onto his hands, freeing up his legs...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The cries of the bird had made it nearly impossible for Shigure to work. He had succeeded more in making ink blots than actual words. Sheesh... that bird was giving him a headache. As amusing as it was to tease Mit-chan, it was only fun if all her worrying and pleading was in fact, not nessary. Which meant he had to get his manuscripts done on time or early. He had a wonderful scheme cooked up, but with the way this bird was screeching, he'd be lucky if he got his manuscript done at all.

An odd little chirp rang through the air. Like the kind a cat makes when it's trying to get a bird to come closer. And then, the jay fell silent.

Shigure waited for the next cry to come, he knew it would. But it didn't come. Odd.

Deciding not to question things, and enjoy the silence while it lasted, Shigure went back to writing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later...

Shigure stretched, he'd almost gotten a chapter written. He might get to implement his plan after all. Looking out the window, he saw Yuki and Tohru coming up to the house. Ooo! Goodies! Shigure got up and happily trotted over to the door to see what they brought back from the store.

Shigure found them on the porch, looking down at a mess of feathers, looking perplexed, "What happened here?"

Yuki looked up at his cousin, "I thought you'd know."

Tohru looked around, "I don't hear the jay..."

...Inside the house, Kyo lay curled up on the couch taking a nap, looking very satisfied.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N -** No he didn't eat the bird. But he did play with it. He's a cat. Even if they don't all like to eat the birds, they love to play with them. The jay is out there... somewhere far away... missing feathers and being disgruntled.


End file.
